How did this happen
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: Set during the Kesha ep. Jade sees Tori differently. What happens when the unexpected happens?
1. Chapter 1

"Ooooh, there's a pout!" I exclaim with excitement as sit down at the lunch table "What gross thing did Trina have you do this time?"  
>"Things!" She cringes as she corrects me. My eyes widen with even more excitement. I nod at Vega too continue.<br>"I had to pluck her chin hair, her toe hair and this one random hair on her chest." She begins, I clamp my lips together tightly, holding in my laughter.  
>"Then I had to hand wash her sheets because of her sleep sweating and then, last night before bed, I had to give her a melted cheese facial!" She exclaimed in utter disgust. I burst out laughing at this point. She frowns at me.<br>"Thank-you Jade, I'm so glad my misery is giving you such entertainment." She glares.  
>I was torn actually, her misery was giving me great entertainment, but the thought that Vega could snap at Trina at any moment is what really kept this exciting.<br>"Oh don't be such a baby Vega, only 28 days to go." I continue chuckling, I get up and walk away, having had my fun. I spot Trina walking towards Vega. I look back at her miserable face.  
>'<em>Her pout is kind of cute.' <em>My eyes widen at that thought, where the hell did that come from? I scowl at myself and stalk off.

* * *

><p>*phone alert tone<br>It is early, why the heck is somebody texting me this early on a Saturday morning. I fumble around half asleep, looking for my phone.  
>*phone alert tone<br>"Alright! God, somebody want to be dead for me to be awake this early or I'm going to kill someone!" I half yell at nobody, still trying to locate my phone. Finally, I feel something cold against my foot.  
>*phone alert tone<br>"Ugh, this better be good." As I grab my phone.

_**Hey babe, we're heading to Tori's house. I'm on my way to get you.**_ _- Beck_

**Oh and wear something you don't mind getting dirty, we're going to be knee deep in ice-cream. **- B

_**And don't pull that face! **__-B_

I stare at my phone frowning. Ice-cream, why ice-cream? Then it struck me, the Kesha thing. Are they really trying to win this Kesha thing? How stupid! I don't want to go Vega's house and violate pints of ice-cream. I continue laying in bed, my lame way of protesting. I hear Beck's truck pull up.  
>"Argggghhh!" I groan into my pillow. A few minutes later, I hear footsteps.<br>"Come on babe." I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
>"Why?" I say still not moving.<br>"Trina agreed if Tori can get her the Kesha concert, Tori will be off the hook, and not have to be her personal slave anymore." He explains.  
>"How lame!" I state.<br>"Jade! I know you're enjoying her misery, but she's our friend.."  
>"She's your friend!" I cut him off.<br>He sighs "Just get dressed." In a final warning kind of voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine painful, sugar induced hours later<strong>

Vega's laying face down on the floor, clearly hoping it would swallow her up. We just spent nine hours plunging spoons into ice-cream tubs only to find out some dude already won. I was torn again, I was mad because I wasted my day but I was happy because Vega was still in misery. Although, she was a pitiful sight at the moment. I stare at her, everybody was trying to give her words of comfort, while trying to clean up.

"Jade, can you do something helpful please?" Beck whines at me. Still sitting on the kitchen bench, I screw my face up at him.  
>"Just do something." He says sternly. I groan at him and slide off the bench. I not sure what too do. So I walk over to Vega, she looks depressed. I frown slightly. I like Vega sad, not depressed. I bend down and rest my hand on her back.<br>"Come on Vega, the floor clearly doesn't like the taste of ice-cream cover, depressed teenage girl. So it's not going to swallow you."  
>"Maybe I can just become carpet then." She replies not moving.<br>I smirk a little at her response before trying to help her up.  
>"Don't be a baby. Come on, we'll go upstairs and clean you off before Cerberus gets home." She finally cracks a smile at me calling Trina the three headed dog that guards the gates to the underworld. She gets up and follows me upstairs to the bathroom. She grabs a wash cloth and wets it down. She sighs miserably.<br>"Come on Vega, it's not so bad. You had most of today without any orders." I reason. She sits up on the counter and looks at me.  
>"Only 27 more days right?" She says downhearted. I take the wash cloth out of her hand and start wipe her ice-cream covered face down.<br>"How on earth did you get ice-cream behind your ears?" I wonder, she shrugs.  
>Depressed Vega is just no fun, at a least sad Vega has a bit of fight left in her. This Vega is just defeated.<br>"It'll be alright Tori, maybe she'll let up a bit." I say, not entirely believing my own words.  
>Her head shoots up and looks at me weird.<br>"What?" I say a little freaked out by her sudden movement.  
>"You called me Tori!" She says a little shocked.<br>"That is your name, isn't it?" I say with a raised eyebrow, a little smile starts form on her face. It didn't last long.  
>"TOOORRRRIIIII!" A shrill voice trails up the stairs.<br>We both jump. Her smile disappears and she hangs her head. I frown at the sight. I continue cleaning her off, before Trina bursts into the bathroom.  
>"What are you doing in here, freak?" She snipes.<br>"Making out with your sister!" I deadpan while I finish cleaning Vega's face. I notice a slight blush creep up on Vega's neck. I smirk a little at the sight.  
>"Ew! Do not even joke about that! Baby sis, if you ever go Lesbian, please don't let her be the Les you'll be in." Trina says rudely. Vega's blush deepens, but she still says nothing.<br>"Trina, do you like ice-cream?" I say turning to her.  
>"Why!?" She says putting her hands in her hips. Still holding the ice-cream covered wash cloth, I start to walk towards her.<br>"Here!" I throw it in her face.  
>"Ugff!" Followed by "Eeewwwww! Grooooosss!"<br>I walk out of the bathroom, I hear Vega giggle at Trina. Hearing it makes me smile. I walk downstairs.  
>"What are you smiling at?" Beck asks me suspiciously. I hadn't realised I was still smiling. I scowl immediately.<br>"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly.  
>"Alright, which one of them did you kill? Tori or Trina?" He crosses his arms and gives me a stern look.<br>"Go upstairs and find out." I smirk, walking away from him to go grab my stuff.  
>"My bets on Trina." I hear André say from the kitchen.<br>"I HEARD THAT!" Trina yells from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

I've showered twice, but somehow I can still smell old ice cream. I like bad smells, but I don't like them on me. I decide a third shower is too much. I go collapse on my bed instead, feeling the comforting blankets surround me.  
>*phone alert tone<br>"Urrgg." Of course my phone would be on the other side of the room. I begrudgely get up and get it. It's Tori.

_**If I go to jail between now and the end of the month... Could you bail me out?**_- Tori

I look at the msg a little surprised. Not something Vega would msg me, unless...

_**Uh oh! What did Miss Peaches do? **_- Jade

_**Well... Trina wanted me to wash her hair while she was in the bath... **_- T

_**And...?**_- J

_**She made me blow her nose and then check the colour... **_- T

_**Gross! So what did you do? **_- J

_**I tried to drown her! **_- T

I erupt with laughter. She did it, she finally snapped. 4 days, it took 4 days.

_**Hahaha, come to the dark side Vega! We have cookies! **_- J

_**Just make sure you have money... It could be a short month for Trina! **_**:| **- T

My laughter continues, at least the fighting part of Vega has returned. I liked that part of her.

_**Sure Vega, I'll bail you out. **_- J

_**Yes! I knew I could count on you. **_- T

_**Haha who would have thought! Well don't do anything else tonight, tiger, I'm exhausted. **_- J

_**That's a promise I can't easily make Jade, but I'll try. Goodnight x **_- T

_**Night Vega **_-J

Poor Vega, I continue to laugh. I've got to say, her msg's have brighten my mood. I can sleep peacefully tonight knowing Vega tried to drown her sister. I settle back down on my bed, my exhaustion finally taking over me. Without realising it, my final thoughts before nodding off, were about Vega. Sleep takes over me as a smile takes over my face.

* * *

><p>"OMG! We did it!" Vega yells.<br>After finding out the dude who says he won the competition, fake it, Vega got us back into destroying ice cream pints. We finally realised we needed a different approach and it payed off. Granted, we had to bribe some kid. But who cares, we just won a private concert with Kesha.  
>"We won Kesha!" André yells as we run across the car park.<br>"Yeah!" Us three girls scream.  
>"And my freedom from Trina!" Vega jumps for joy.<br>"Yay!" Yells André and Cat.  
>"Boooo!" I say loudly. She glares at me for a second, but she couldn't stay mad at me. She was just too excited. We finally climb into the car and make our way back to Vega's. We burst through the door, laughing and screaming with excitement.<br>"I take it that you's found the S?" Beck grins.  
>"We found the S man!" André comes rocketing in from behind us. Our screams and shouts were probably heard all over the neighbourhood. We turned on the music, Kesha of course, and starting singing and dancing. It was about an hour later when Trina got home.<br>"TOOORRRRRIII!" She yells as she makes her way through the door. We ignore her and continue dancing. Tori is dancing near me, completely lost in the music. Suddenly, the music stops.  
>"I'm talking to you Tori!" Trina rages "Now, make your friends leave. I need you to cleanse and exfoliate my back."<br>'_Ew!_' I think. Trina stands there with her hands on her hips, expecting all of us to leave.  
>"No!" Tori says.<br>"No?" Trina looks baffled. I smirk, feisty Vega has come to play.  
>"That's right you heard me. No!" She says crossing her arms, smirking.<br>"We had a deal, Victoria!" She's starting to get annoyed.  
>"Yes, so we did. But you also gave me an exit for that deal. And if you'd like to turn your attention to the piano, you'll see that we delivered." She says rather smugly.<br>Trina turns and sees all five letters spelling Kesha. Her face turns from anger to excitement.  
>"Are you serious?" She says speechless.<br>"Yep, I'm emailed the competition people half an hour ago. And everything is set." André butts in.  
>"OMG! Kesha's coming here?" Trina screams, then gets really serious "what am I going to wear?" She runs upstairs.<br>"It doesn't matter what she'll wear, she'll still look stupid!" I say loudly. Vega giggles beside me.  
>"I HEARD THAT!" Trina yells back.<br>"You were suppose too, stupid!" Rex pipes up. We all laugh. I look over and see Cat curling up on the lounge.  
>"It's late guys, how about we crash for tonight?" Beck says "Come on Robbie, I'll take you home."<br>"I'll see you later babe" he says as he leans over and kisses me. He pulls back and they walk out the door. I frown '_hmm, the didn't feel right!_' I think.  
>"Jade, can you help me take Cat upstairs?" Vega says snapping me out of my brief thoughts.<br>"Hmm? Oh, sure." I say, I go help her up.  
>"Ok, bye ladies. I'll see you tomorrow." André leaves as well.<br>We carry her upstairs to the guest room. She immediately spreads out on the bed.  
>"For such a little person, she takes up a lot of room." Vega laughs.<br>I stifle yawn behind my hand, Vega looks at me.  
>"You're staying too. You're too tired to drive!" She tells me.<br>"Is that so? I'm fine Vega, really." I continue to yawn.  
>"Nope, you're staying here." She says in a 'this is final' sort of way.<br>"Well, where am I going to sleep? There's a Cat taking up your only spare bed!" I look at her questioningly.  
>She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes "You'll sleep in my bed. Duh!" She turns and walks out of the room.<br>'_Oh right, because it was that obvious!_' I think. I follow her down the hall to her room. I can hear Trina pulling everything thing out of her closet and whining "I have nothing to wear!"

As I walk into to Vega's room, she throws an over sized shirt at me.  
>"Here, you can wear this." She grabs her stuff and wanders off to the bathroom. There was clearly no arguing with her and I really was tired. '<em>Stuff it! I'll just stay!<em>' I decide. I quickly change, only to find that the oversize shirt wasn't so over sized for me.  
>"Damn your boobs are huge!" Vega states as she walks back in the room.<br>I look down "Hmm, yeah but the do get in the way sometimes." I frown.  
>"I can imagine." I notice that Vega was still staring. I weird feeling suddenly swoops in my stomach. I decide to ignore it.<br>"Well, as much as I'm enjoying you staring at my boobs, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." I say. She blushes a little and nods, hurrying off to the bed. I follow suit.  
>"Night Jade." She says rolling on to her side.<br>"Yeah, night Vega." I reply, still having trouble ignoring this new feeling. I face away from Vega, trying to fall asleep. I can hear her breathing already steadying. '_How can she fall asleep this fast?_' I think. After about five minutes, I finally get comfortable, I find myself slipping into a deep sleep. Not even noticing the the arm slipping around my waist.

* * *

><p>I find myself quite warm and comfortable when I wake. I feel rested, something that doesn't usually happen all that often. The more I begin to wake up, the more I become aware that I wasn't alone. Normally, I wouldn't be so concerned but due to the fact I have a pair of smooth legs entangled in mine and thin pair of arms around my waist, I was beginning to worry. I quickly snap open my eyes, it takes a second to adjust but then I see Tori wrapped around me and to my surprise, me wrapped around her. I let out a sigh of relief '<em>it's just Vega!<em>'. I close my eyes again, I'll admit, this position is comfortable but it's not long before it's interrupted.

I hear a camera shutter sound followed by a high pitched giggle from somewhere above me.  
>"Cat!" I quickly try to untangle myself from Vega, which wasn't easy. I hear her squeal when she sees me moving, she jumps off the bed and runs out the door.<br>"You better run, Cat!" I yell as I chase her down the hall. Cat is quick, but I'm faster. I grab her and pull her to the ground. She squeals loudly again. I try to wrestle the phone out of her grasp.  
>"Give me the phone!"<br>"No please don't take it!" She pleads.  
>"Give it to me!" I yell.<br>"NO!" She screams.  
>"Hey, what's going on?" Vega says from behind us. Her appearance distracts Cat briefly, I manage to pull the phone out of her hand. I get off her and move away, quickly finding the photo on the phone.<br>"She took a photo of us sleeping." I say pointing at Cat.  
>"Oh Cat! Why would you do that?" She says sounding a little disappointed.<br>"But you guys looked so cute!" She says twisting her hair, they continue arguing. I look at the picture, she was right, we did look cute. I quickly send it to myself and then delete any evidence that it was ever on the phone.  
>"Well, I deleted it." I say handing the phone back.<br>"Phooey!" Cat says downhearted. I walk back off to Vega's room and grab my phone. I look at the picture, both Tori and I completely wrapped in each other, like a perfect fit. The same weird feeling I got last night is starting to creep back in to my stomach.  
>"Can you believe that? She took a pic of us sleeping. Sometimes I don't even know with that girl." Tori sighs. I quickly lock my phone.<br>"Well be thankful I deleted it. I don't think either of us would have been happy to have it get out." I point out.  
>"What do you mean 'get out'? Cat wouldn't have done anything with it." She frowns.<br>"Vega, she said we looked cute! She has an album named 'Cute things I see!' on The Slap!" I remind her. A look of horror washes over her.  
>"Jesus!" She covers her face "That could have been bad."<br>"Awesome wake up call!" I grumble. She sits beside me.  
>"I could of kept sleeping all day, I was so comfortable." She say dreamily.<br>I could have too, which for some reason didn't bother me as much as I feel it should have.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom, removing my makeup. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, I just gotten home from the Kesha concert at the Vega's house. It was the most amazing night. Kesha rocked it out for four hours. We danced all night, even after Kesha and her people left. Tori constantly gravitated towards me all night and I wasn't all that upset about it. I found myself craving it, wanting her to dance closer to me. I would only get annoyed when Beck came near. I'm didn't understand what was happening.<p>

I stare at myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different, so why did I feel different. I'm suppose to want my boyfriend near me. I'm suppose to want Tori as far away from me as possible. Tonight I only had eyes for her. The way she danced, swaying her hips rhythmically to music, the way her tight jeans fit her legs and...  
>My eyes widen in shock at where my thoughts started to stray. I turn the tap on and splash some water on my face. I can't be having these thoughts, not me, not Jade West. I dry my face off. I'm suppose to have those thoughts about Beck, not her. When did this start happening?<p>

I walk back into my room, annoyed at my internal monologue. I pick up my phone, I open a locked file, which contains private things. One of those things happens to be the picture Cat took. I look at it, I look at my face. I look so peaceful, a word I'd not normally associate with myself. I never sleep that well, not even with Beck. But with her...

"I don't like her!" I say out loud.

'_I think you do_' says a little voice in my head. I scowl staring at the phone.

"I don't, she's annoying and nice and everything I hate!" I argue back.

'_She's also pretty and talented and she pushes your buttons in ways nobody else could ever do!_' The voice counters.

"She is not always pretty and I'm way more talented." I explain "And I hate the way she pushes my buttons." I grumble.

'_No you don't! You like it when she fights back! You like it when proves you wrong._' The voice says.

"I..." I'm having trouble countering.

'_You also loved it when she's on your side, whenever she tells Beck he's wrong._' The voice continues. That, in fact I do love, it didn't happen often but when it does, I love the sad little face Beck gets.

"So you're right about one thing, so what? I still don't like her that way." I'm struggling, I couldn't like her, could I?

'_You do Jade, you like her because she pushes you, which strives you to be better. She likes you the way you are and doesn't try to change you. You like her, because you trust her more than anyone else and you know, no matter how much you push her away, she'll be there in a second if you need her._' The voice finishes.

I'm unsure what to make of all this, everything the voice just said rings true. I look at my phone again, the picture of the two of us, holding each other in peaceful harmony.  
>"Holy shit! I like Tori Vega!"<p>

**One year later**

Beck and I broke up again tonight. We've been off and on for a year now. I broke it off for good this time. I knew my heart wasn't in it anymore, not when it was clearly somewhere else. I've tried to push away my feelings for Tori, but the more I tried the worse they became. The more intense they got, the more Beck and I fought. He knew I was falling away, I tried to hang on but my heart's an arsehole. Making me fall out of love with my boyfriend and in love with my frenemy. I couldn't stop it, so tonight I went around to his place and ended it for good. He was very upset.

_"Jade please, I'll try harder. Don't do this!" He says pleading._

_"Beck, it's not you! Believe me, it's not. You're a great boyfriend. You do everything right. It's me. I've changed. And I don't want this anymore!" I explain, he's sad puppy eyes were becoming too much._

_"I don't want to lose you!" He has tears in his eyes._

_"Beck, I can't be with you when I don't feel the same way. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."_

_He hangs his head in sadness._

I feel relieved it's over, the guilt had been eating at me for a while now. I decide, that even though I have feelings for Tori, I'm not going to act on them. At least not yet. She and I fight constantly, I think it would be weird if I just stopped the fighting all together. Although, I like fighting with her, it's fun. I'll just give her what she wants instead, to be friends. Maybe something can stem from there. Which is why I'm sitting out the front of her house in my car, still deciding if I should go in.  
>*phone alert tone<p>

_**You can come in you know! I'd rather you in here than out there, while it's storming. **_-Tori

I sigh and get out of my car. I hold my arms over my head to shelter from the storm that's currently raging. The door opens and Tori appears in the doorway.  
>"So you've been sitting in my driveway for 20 minutes and it only took one text msg to get you out of the car. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something bad happened." She says as I approach her.<br>I shrug and walk past her. I sit on the couch and turn the TV on. She comes and sits next to me. She stares at me a little confused.  
>"You're staring!" I say bluntly as I watch TV.<br>"I'm aware. I wondering why you're here. You almost never want to hang out with me. You only want too when you and Beck... Oh no, did you guys break up again?" She asks with a sympathetic tone. Thunder cracks in the distance.  
>"I broke up with him." I state.<br>"What? Why?" She asks.  
>"It didn't feel right anymore. It's over for good now. I'm not going back there again."<br>She looks at me with a sad little look.  
>"Oh Jade, I'm sorry!" She wraps her arms around my shoulders. Goosebumps erupt on my skin. I'm becoming eternally grateful I have a thing for long sleeve shirts.<br>"It's fine, I'm sure he'll be over me in a few weeks and be on the prowl for a new girl. So, look out Tori!" I say with a small smirk.  
>She furrows her brows "Oh, god no! I'd never go there."<br>I'm surprised and a little relieved at that statement "Why's that?"  
>"He's your ex Jade, you don't date a friends ex." She explains. I feel my stomach drop a little, she doesn't date friends ex's. Beck's Tori's friend too. Lightning suddenly lights up the room, followed by a loud crack of thunder. We both jump.<br>"So I guess that means you wouldn't date me either?" I ask with a light tone.  
>She looked at me surprised by my odd question, then started laughing. I frown a little at her.<br>"What's so funny?" I ask.  
>"Jade, I can't believe you would even ask that! That you could pose a question that would insinuate that there was even a slight chance that you and I could even think about dating." She continues to laugh.<br>"Why is that so unbelievable?" I continue to frown.  
>"Well, for starters, you don't even like me that much. We're barely even friends." She stops laughing. I loosen my frown, well at least she doesn't know I like her yet, otherwise this could be weird.<br>"You know what? You're right!" I say.  
>"What? That you don't like me that much?" She asks a little sad.<br>"No, that we're barely even friends. We need to change that, you put up with a lot because of me and you still always want to be friends. So for that, I'm sorry!" Her mouth drops.  
>"Are you playing some sort of trick? Are there hidden cameras around here?" She looks at me suspiciously.<br>"No!" I act a little offended. The rain seems to be getting heavier.  
>"Ok, I want you to say it all again, but this time I'm going to film it." She says pulling out her phone.<br>"Will that help you believe me?" I ask, raising my voice slightly over the sound of the pelting rain.  
>"It's a start." She grins "Now, say it again."<br>I smirk at her "Ok!" I clear my throat for dramatic purposes "I, Jade West, hereby apologise to one, Miss Tori Vega. I apologise for all the hurtful things I've ever said to her face and behind her back. I apologise for all the things I've poured on her. I apologise for all the times I got her into trouble..." Well, if I'm going to say sorry, I might as well make it big. Tori is lapping this up. I can see she's almost bursting with glee. I continue.  
>"I apologise for all the times I've tried andor succeeded in physically hurting her. I apologise for always thinking you were trying to steal my boyfriend and I apologise for being a downright bitch to you for two years." The smile on Tori's face couldn't possible get any bigger. It made my heart beat a little faster. Time to turn this up a notch.  
>"And you know what, while I'm at it, Tori Vega is a better singer, actress, dancer and all around better person than me. She deserves nothing but happiness. And I'd like it if she and I could finally be friends!" I end my speech.<br>She puts the phone down, I notice tears falling on her faces. They weren't sad tears, not even tears of happy emotions. She was laughing so hard, that it turn into a silent fit of laughter causing the large amount of tears that are now falling down her face. I laugh at her.  
>"Are you ok there?"<br>"Holy shit! That was the best thing I've ever seen. I'm never deleting that." She finally comes up for breath.  
>"Well, I meant it. You can even post it on the slap if you like." Kind of hoping she wouldn't.<br>"Oh no. This is for my personal eyes only." She says seriously.  
>"Let me guess, you'll watch it every night before you go to sleep." I tease her.<br>"Of course I will. Jade West telling me that I'm better than her. God, I'll have good dreams for the rest of my life." She says holding the phone to her chest.  
>I laugh "Well, do you believe me now?"<br>"I'm starting too." She grins at me.  
>"So, friends?" I hold my hand out to shake hers, to seal the deal. She looks at me, her grin gets wider. She then launches on me, forcing me to lay on the lounge. She lays on top of me and hugs me tight. My heart feels like it may actually break my ribs.<br>"I take that's a yes?" I ask from under her.  
>"Yes!" She laughs, not even slightly loosening her grip on me and I wasn't about to let her. I put my arms around her and hug her just as tight. One huge crack of thunder sounds, like it almost came through the house.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since I put my differences aside with Tori and to be honest, it was the best thing I've ever done. Things have been going so well, it's almost like a dream. The longer I'm with her, the more I fall for her and for once, I'm totally ok with that. We've spent everyday together, watching movies, listening to music and talking. Sharing things with each other that we'd never before. It seems whenever I'm with her, time doesn't exist. It's just us.<p>

_"This is so nice!" Tori stretches out beside me. We were laying on her bed, talking about everything._

_"Yeah it is." I agree, smirking at her while she was still stretching. She finishes and her arm comes to rest around my waist. My heart pounds, I didn't want to be anywhere but here._

_"So are you ever going to tell me the reason you broke up with Beck?" She asks._

_"I told you, it didn't feel right anymore." I told her, I wasn't ready to tell her yet._

_"Oh please, I want to know the real reason." She argues. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Do you like someone else?" She asks persistently. I frown._

_"I guess I do." I say quietly, not looking her in the eye._

_"I knew it!" She laughs "Well, when are you going to tell him?"_

_"Him?" I say without thinking. She looks a little surprised._

_"Her? Well, when are you going to tell her?" She asks._

_"Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask her._

_"Because I must approve of her. She better be good enough for you." She says strongly._

_"I actually think she's too good for me, to be honest." I say seriously._

_"What? Nobody is too good for you. Anyone would be lucky to have you." She says squeezing me with her arm which is still around my waist. _

_"Thanks Tori." I beam down at her. _

I also taught her how to bake. Something that caught me be surprised, that she didn't know how to do.

_"You really don't know how to bake cookies?" I ask._

_"No!" I look at her surprised._

_"Little miss perfect doesn't know how to bake!" I tease her, poking her in the sides._

_"Stop it!" She laughs, playfully slapping my hands away "Will you show me oh great one?" _

_"Well since you asked me like that." I smirk. I tell her to go grab everything she needs. I laughed at her the entire time, 20 minutes in she is covered in flour._

_"This isn't working." She frowns at me. I continue to laugh at her. She glares at me, and picks up a handful of her cookie mixture and throws it at me. _

_"Wow, someone doesn't take failure well." I say unfazed by the cookie mixture now on my shirt. _

_She picks up another handful._

_"Go on!" I taunt her, smirking. She throws it, but this time I duck. It misses me. I laugh at her and grab some for myself. I throw it at her. By the time we finished fighting, there was no mixture left to make cookies and we were laying on the kitchen floor, laughing.  
><em>

Even school was different. Our friendship had an amazing effect on our teachers. They were just so please to not have any fighting in there classes anymore.

We just spent a very entertaining day at school. Sikowizt drank a bad coconut, we watched him have hallucinations most of the day. I just said goodbye to Tori for the afternoon. I needed to grab some stuff from my locker and then I was going to head home.  
>"What is going on between you and Tori?" Beck asks from behind me. I ignore him and continue getting my stuff out of my locker.<br>"Jade!" He says rather loudly.  
>"What?" I ask without looking.<br>"Answer my question!" He voice is starting to get rather irritated.  
>"What question?" I ask, getting some enjoyment from his annoyance.<br>"What question?... Erhhh!" He grabs my wrist and drags me to the janitors closet. He slams the door behind us. He looks at me rather annoyed.  
>"Wow Beck, that was a bit aggressive." I say with a smirk. I can tell his getting more and more pissed by the second.<br>"Answer my question, what is going on between you and Tori?" He says struggling to keep his calm.  
>"Oh whatever do you mean?" Using the voice I usually reserve for messing with Tori.<br>He scowls at me frustrated "You's two have been virtually best 'buds' since we broke up."  
>"You're point?" I ask.<br>"You're up too something!" He states.  
>"Am I?" I ask with a small amount of genuine surprise.<br>"Yes, you are! You can't have gone from fighting one day to best friends the next." He looks at me suspiciously.  
>"Why can't we? Is that suddenly against the law?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.<br>"You used to hate her, Jade!" I can't believe how mad he is getting.  
>"Again, your point?"<br>"You are up too something. Is this all some kind if trick? To mess around with her head?" He asks demandingly.  
>"Nope! I just like spending time with her." I say with a shrug.<br>He stares at me shocked, either because I'm not fighting back or I just admitted that I like spending time with Tori. He stares at me for a long moment. Realisation dawns on his face.  
>"You like her, don't you?" He asks in a quiet voice. I simply stare at him.<br>"Did you dump me for her?" He asks a little louder, anger seeping back into his voice. I still don't say anything.  
>"Are you in love with her?" He demands. I smile, I am in love with her.<br>"Yes, I am." I reply. He looks more shocked than I've ever seen him.  
>"Does she know? Are you's two dating?" He starts to get upset again.<br>"No, we're not dating and no, she doesn't know I'm in love with her. But you know what, I think I might just go tell her. Now's as good a time than any. Thanks for the chat Beck!" I beam at his confused face and walk out the door.

I make my way out to my car, start it up and pull away. I seem to get every green light on my way there. It takes no time at all to get to Tori's house. I pull in her driveway, it's a really bright day. I shade my eyes from the sun as I make my way up to the door. I go to open it, when suddenly it fades in front of me.  
>"What?" I pull my hand back, I rub my eyes and open them again. The door appears to fine. '<em>Must have imagined it.<em>'  
>"Weird." I shrug. I grasp the handle and open the door.<br>"Vega!" I shout as walk in. She's in the kitchen. She turns around and positively beams when she sees me.  
>"Jade! What are you doing here?" She walks towards me. She looks so beautiful, her pulled up in messy bun and her glasses on.<br>"I need to tell you something." I smile at her.  
>"Ok, what is it?" She sits on the lounge and faces me, giving me her full attention.<br>"Remember that night Kesha was here?" I begin.  
>"Yes of course." She answers.<br>"That night, I realised something, I realised I liked you." Her eyes widen a little, she goes to say something. I stop her.  
>"Hold on. I fought it for almost a year, when I realised I couldn't do it anymore. Which is why I broke up with Beck." Her mouth drops a little. I see the kitchen suddenly fade in and out. I shake my head and continue.<br>"I broke up with him because I fell out of love with him. I couldn't hold on anymore, not when you were near me. I couldn't help myself, you barged into my head and then made your way down to my heart. I thought that maybe if we could be friends, maybe one day you could like me back." I pour out my deepest secret. I feel a little light headed from it. Tori beams at me.  
>"But I can't help what I feel for you and I can't keep it in any longer. I'm in love with you Tori Vega and I hope one day you could love me back." I finish. She holds her hand out and pulls me to sit next to her. I can see tears tracking down her beautiful cheek bones.<br>"Jade, I've wanted nothing more than you to tell me that. I love you too, I always have." She says. She moves and sits on my lap, pulling me into a hug. I hug her, it's so warm. My heart it's beating so fast, I start to feel more light headed. She pulls back and looks at me, she puts both hands on either side of my face and kisses me. Everything about it was perfect. I feel so alive, my heart is pounding, I feel butterflies erupting in my stomach and all my nerves are firing on all cylinders. She pulls back, and rests her forehead on mine, her smile is so bright. Everything is bright, I look around briefly. It's getting hard to see. The house is beginning to fade into the light.

"_Jade!_" I hear, it sounded like an echo. I look around, nothing's there. Tori pulls my face back to her attention.  
>"Jade" Tori whispers into my ear "I love you, don't give up on me." I pull back and look at her.<br>"Why would I give up on you?" I ask, something weird is happening.  
>"<em>Jade, please come back!<em>" There's the voice again, it was a little stronger this time.  
>Tori looks at me with a sad smile "Don't forget this when you wake up. I love you Jade West!"<br>"When I wake up..? Tori, I'm already...Whoa, what's happening to you?" Tori's fading. Everything is getting very bright, more bright than before.  
>"<em>Jade, please! We love you! Please wake up!<em>" It's suddenly clear, that echo voice, it's my mothers.  
>Tori continues to fade, she looks at me and smiles.<br>"Don't give up on me. I love you Jade." Her voice is beginning to sound like an echo now. She's almost gone.  
>"Tori! No! Please wait, what's happening to you!?" I yell. What is happening? I don't understand. Everything around me is fading into the bright light. I frantically reach out for Tori. My hand goes right through her. She smiles sadly at me.<br>"Come back to me Jade, I need you." She says as the last of her fades into the light.  
>"TORI!" I scream. I'm screaming... I'm screaming...<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open, it's so bright. It's hard to breathe, something's in the way. I'm starting to choke.<br>"Oh Jade! Oh my goodness! Get the nurse, hurry!" I hear. I try to get my hands to pull out what ever is in my throat, but they're restrained. I fight against them, trying to breath. Suddenly two nurse appear in my vision.  
>"It's ok Jade, we'll take it out. Please calm down." The first one says.<br>"Alright, hold still." Says the other. They proceed to pull a long tube out of my throat. An extremely unpleasant feeling. It finally reaches the end and I gasp for breath. Air fully expanding my lungs, nothing could have felt better at this moment. I feel exhausted from the sudden fight. I slowly calm down, my breathing is beginning to steady. I look around, I'm in a hospital bed, and both my parents are there. Something about all this doesn't make sense. The nurses untie the restraints on my wrists, my hands fall to my sides. I try to talk, nothing comes out.  
>"Shh baby, it's ok. I'm here!" My mum says. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. What on earth is going on? I try to talk again.<br>"Wha...hap..?" Is all that comes out. She looks at me, unsure if she should tell me.  
>"You were in an accident. You don't remember?" She asks. I shake my head, regretting it immediately. I feel rather sleepy, I feel myself falling asleep. I try to stay awake, but I can't. I drift off to sleep.<p>

**12 hours later**

My eyes flutter opened, I feel drained and sore. I hear beeping and other machinery noises. I look around, I'm in hospital. It comes back to me, I woke up here... I was in an accident. I look over and see my mum asleep next to me in a chair. Her hand in mine, I move my hand. She begins to stir. She wakes and looks at me and smiles.  
>"You're awake again? How are you feeling?"<br>"Tired." I say in a hoarse whisper.  
>"I bet. You've been here for a while sweetie." She says sadly.<br>"What happened?" I ask, I don't remember, I need to remember.  
>"Three weeks ago, there was a storm. You came down stairs and told me how you were going to break up with Beck, remember?" She begins. I close my eyes trying to remember. It was staring to come back. I nod a little.<br>"Then, you told me you were going to see Tori afterwards." She continued, taking it slowly. I nod confirming that I remember that.  
>"From what we can gather, you made it to Tori's. You's two were laying on the lounge, when the storm was getting worse. Some lightning struck a tree outside the Vega's house and it fell. It fell through the house." Her voice starts to crack a little with emotion. I look at her, wide eyed. She was joking right. I've just spent the last three weeks with Tori. That didn't happen.<br>"The tree trunk didn't get you guys but some of the larger branches and parts of the roof did. Tori, unfortunately, copped most of it. As it appears she was laying on top of you." This can't be right. No, no it can't be true. Tori and I hung out yesterday, I was just at school. It was real, wasn't it?  
>"Jade..you don't remember?" She asks. I close my eyes and try too. I think back to that night.<p>

_"So, friends?" I hold my hand out to shake hers, to seal the deal. She looks at me, her grin gets wider. She then launches on me, forcing me to lay on the lounge. She lays on top of me and hugs me tight. My heart feels like it may actually break my ribs. _

_"I take that's a yes?" I say from under her._

_"Yes!" She laughs, not even slightly loosening her grip on me and I wasn't about to let her. I put my arms around her and hug her just as tight. One huge crack of thunder sounds, like it almost came through the house. I hear a crash, look up. I see the ceiling cracking._

_"Tori.. The ceiling." She looks up. The cracking gets worse, bits of the ceiling begin to fall. Then another crash. Tori screams and covers me with her body. _

I open my eyes, they are filled with tears. Mum hold my hand, rubbing it soothingly. If that had happened the night I broke up with Beck, then the last three weeks with Tori must have been a...dream.  
>"You've been in a coma since, you got hit pretty hard in the head. But you've been fighting to get out, oh boy have you been fighting. You tried to ripped out the breathing tube at least six times, that's why your hands were restrained." She explains.<br>"You opened your eyes a few times but never really came out of it until yesterday. It's so good to have you back." She smiles at me. I look at her, she wasn't telling me something.  
>"Tori?" I croak out. What had happen to her? Mum's smile disappears.<br>"Mum... Tori?" I try to say more forcefully. She looks like she's struggling to answer.  
>"Jade, I'm not sure if I should tell you..." She says.<br>"Tell her!" Says a deep voice. I look up and see my dad. Mum looks at him.  
>"Victor, she just woke up, I don't think we should!" She reasons.<br>"Lauren, she's been fighting against everything for three weeks, clearly trying to get to her. Jade deserves to know." Dad says rather firmly. I'd never heard him stand up for anything for me before. I was beginning to worry though. Mum turns back to me. She takes a deep breath, I'm expecting the worst, tears prick at my eyes, bracing myself for what's coming.  
>"Tori was badly injured. Like I said, she copped most of the branches and falling debris. She covered you, protecting you from most of the damage." She starts. My heart is pounding, '<em>Please, no!<em>' I think.  
>"She suffered several broken bones and a lot swelling on the brain. She has also been in a coma for three weeks, but she's on life support. It doesn't look good." She finishes sadly.<br>A huge weight suddenly presses against my chest, like I couldn't breathe again. This couldn't be happening. I try to sit up, my head spins.  
>"No baby, don't sit up. Calm down." Mum gently pushes me back down.<br>"Can I see her?" I say croakily. Tears begin to fall down my face. Mum looks at dad. He nods.  
>"I'll talk to the nurse, sweetie." She says, before getting up and walking out of the room. Dad comes and sits next to me. He grabs my hand.<br>"Dad.." I say, getting choked up. He tightens his grip.  
>"You're in love with her, aren't you?" He asks looking me in the eye. Tears begin to fall as I nod at him.<br>"I don't know if there's anything that can be done, Jade. I'm sorry, I really am. The doctors have been doing everything for her." He says with so much regret and sadness.  
>"But they also said you might not make it either. But you fought and now you're awake. We have to have hope." He continues, I'd never heard my father speak this way. It was so raw and genuine.<br>"I dreamt... That I told her.." He looked at me as I tried to talk "and she said she loved me too. I thought... I thought it was real!" I begin to cry even more. His face hardens, not willing to let his tears fall. He leans over and hugs me. I have no memory of my dad hugging my like this.  
>"It's going to be ok Jade. Whatever happens, we'll get through this. Together!" He promises, his voice betraying his emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>I wasn't allowed to go see Tori for another two days, the doctor said I wasn't strong enough to move yet. I tried to argue, I told him the love of my life, the girl who tried to save my life, is dying and I needed to see her. He gave me a thoughtful look.<br>"I tell you what, when you can sit up with feeling dizzy, you can go see her. Sound like a deal?" He asks.  
>I tried sitting up, I immediately got dizzy. I scowled at him. It wasn't going to defeat me. It took two days but I managed to sit up, without out any dizziness. When he came back to see me, he was shocked to see me sitting up and looking less pale.<br>"You impress me Jade, you're a fighter." He smiles at me "I'll organise everything for you to go see her this afternoon. I think a visit from you may help."  
>I'm nervous to go and see Tori, I need to see her but the thought of seeing her on life support is making me very upset. I continue trying to calm my nerves, when I hear a knock on the door.<br>"Come in." I say, my voice getting stronger everyday. The door opens, I'm a little shocked to see who it is. Trina Vega walks towards my bed. She looks exhausted and defeated.  
>"Hey Jade." She says rather quietly.<br>"Trina..." Just the sight of the older Vega was making me quite emotional. She sits besides me, grabs my hand and squeezes it extremely tight.  
>"I'm so happy you're ok." She says, her voice thick with emotion.<br>"I'm sorry... Trina I'm so sorry." I say. She shakes her head.  
>"No Jade, don't be sorry. None of this is your fault. In fact, if you hadn't come over that night, Tori would have been in her room. The tree fell right through her room. She would have died if you hadn't have come over." I see a tear fall from her eye.<br>"How is she... Really?" I ask.  
>"She was hurt pretty badly, her leg, her arm and four ribs were broken. She had so much swelling on her brain, we thought we were going to lose her on that first night. But they've been slowly reducing the support everyday. It give us hope she could come out." She says. I'm not sure what to say, I'm struggling to keep my emotions in check.<br>"Something is helping her though, I'm not sure why but her brain activity becomes more alert when it happens." She says cryptically. I look at questioningly. She pulls something out of her pocket. It's Tori's phone.  
>"The second day you's were here, I was at the house. They'd pulled the tree out and was trying to find anything salvageable. I found both your phones under the lounge. Both completely fine. I don't know how they got there, but they still worked." She begins.<br>"I unlocked Tori's phone and it opened up on a video, of you. I guess she recorded it right before the tree hit." I remember, it was of me saying sorry.  
>"When I came up to see her that afternoon, I looked at the video. There was a doctor in the room and he noticed when the video was playing her brain activity increased dramatically and when it finished it dropped. He turned to me asked me to play it again, so I did. It happened again, her brain activity spiked." She explained, I look at her, lost for words.<br>"So everyday, I've been playing not only that video, but songs, your songs. It only seems to happen with your voice. I'm not sure why, but it's kept her going this long." She hands me the phone, there was my face, smiling on the screen.  
>"They said I could see her this afternoon, before they move me out of ICU. I'm scared Trina, I'm scared to see her like that. I'm scared she won't come back." I look back at Trina, she grasps my hand again and nods understanding my fears.<br>"She's in the room next to yours, you know. I came to see you last week, I asked you to come back." She says earnestly "the more I talked to you, the more you struggled against your wrist restraints. I told you Tori needed you and you broke one of them. The doctors have marveled over just how strong you are, and how much you were willing to fight."

I sit there stunned at what she was telling me, Trina and I have never really gotten along. But she came to see me, to help me come back. I was about to respond when suddenly, emergency alarms start going off. Trina turns around and rushes to the door.  
>"Oh my god, that's coming from Tori's room." She gasps, as all the doctors and nurses run past.<br>"What?" I yell, trying to get up.  
>"No, Jade! Stop! You can't get out of bed." She says running back to me.<br>"Trina... Please!" I beg. The alarms continue to sound. We can hear frantic voices and the movement of medical equipment.  
>"Stay here!" Trina demands. She rushes back toward the door. A nurse comes running in.<br>"Please stay in the room." She demands.  
>"But that's my sister..."<br>"She's flatlining!" We hear somebody yell. Horror washes over me, she's flatlining. Trina holds the door frame for support. She looks at me, her face matching the terror on mine. There's nothing we can do. All we can do is listen.  
>"100 volts... Clear!" We hear the defibrillator surge. Trina falls to her knees, sobbing.<br>"200 volts... Clear!" Tears stream down my face, I can't lose her, not now. I can hear the heart monitor's long continuous beep, not detecting a pulse.  
>"300 volts... Clear!" Please Tori, please...<br>"AGAIN... Clear!" Please...

**Authors Notes-I'm not a trained medical professional, so I'm unaware if you can come out of a coma that fast. I just wrote it that way to benefit the story. **


	2. Author's Notes

**Authors Notes - Sequel now posted. Find out if Tori survives in the new story.**


End file.
